


Undercover

by colls



Series: Undercover, Plan B [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi and Callen are undercover at a party while Sam and Deeks provide back up. Can Kensi and Deeks and their new "partnership" make it past undercover ops like this? Deeks POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

Deeks and Sam watched security monitors, waiting for Callen and Kensi to make their way down the hallway. They were crashing a rather exclusive party in an effort to get a lead on some terrorist fundraising done amongst the rich and bored. Callen was posing as a spoiled thiry-year-old with family money and Kensi was going along as his most recent conquest. The plan was to gain access to the office and plant a program on the host’s computer. This program would allow Eric to shadow the hard drive remotely without being traced.

“The hallway’s clear, G.” Sam reported. A moment later, Callen and Kensi appeared and began moving towards the office. At the same moment, a security guard in a rented tuxedo rounded the corner.

“Belay that, you’ve got company.”

Callen quickly backed up against the wall, pulling Kensi with him and began kissing her. She moaned slightly as he tangled one hand into her hair and ran the other down her back.

Watching the scene through the monitors, Sam and Deeks noticed that security guard saw the couple down the hallway and slowed his pace. Deeks wondered what was taking him so long to shoo the horny party guests away.

Meanwhile, Callen and Kensi continued their impromptu make-out session. Kensi shifted her thigh, raising her leg slightly. The movement lifted her already short skirt and Deeks was sure he would’ve been able to see her ass had Callen’s hand not been blocking his view. He took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the guard who merely watched the couple, shook his head and moved on.

Wait... what? “Did that just happen?” Deeks asked Sam as he watched the guard wander off.

“Looks like you’re clear, G.” Sam reported. Callen and Kensi stepped apart and Kensi straightened her hair and tugged at her skirt, not that it covered much but every inch seemed to count. They quickly darted into the office.

“Seriously? What kind of security guard is that? Is he new?” Deeks looked at Sam. Sam shrugged in response and turned his attention back to the monitors. After several minutes, Callen and Kensi walked out of the office and headed back to the party. The mission had been a success.

A few hours later, the team was back at headquarters and Kensi was in the locker room taking a shower. Sam and Callen were lounging on the couch bantering about basketball and Deeks pretended to wrap up paperwork, offering an inane comment now and then.

Deeks knew what undercover meant. He knew Callen and Kensi had been undercover as a couple several times before, he’d even been involved in some of the cases. But that had been before he and Kensi started whatever it was they had started.

What had they started? He didn’t know how to define it exactly. In an attempt to build trust in their partnership, they had somehow fallen into bed. While it probably wasn’t the wisest move, neither of them seemed to be able to stop it. He was still stunned by the contrast of the tough woman who could kick his ass and the tender lover who had soft curves and gave him smoldering looks. He was utterly captivated by her and didn’t think he hid it very well.

While normally frowned upon, it seemed that romantic entanglements weren’t as taboo around here as he had thought. Deeks wasn’t positive, but he was pretty sure Sam and Callen knew what was going on. He kept expecting the whole hurt-her-I-kill-you talk, but it never came. Hetty was aware of the relationship and merely kept an eye on their professionalism.

All things considered, Deeks thought he was handling this latest development pretty well. He was glad Kensi was in that room with Callen because had anyone identified them as agents and attacked, Callen would’ve kept Kensi safe. Deeks trusted that. The hallway make-out session? Well, quite honestly it was the obvious choice for misdirection and for getting the job done. Deeks was oddly not as irritated by it as he thought he would be, or as perhaps he should be. _Shouldn’t this bother me more?_ But Kensi wasn’t being Kensi at the time. It was like watching actors in a film. You know Angelina Jolie is married to Brad Pitt but she’s up there on the screen making out with some other dude. It’s just acting, it’s not her being her.

Satisfied that he had resolved his own internal issues about the night’s assignment, he amicably joined into the banter about how the Lakers defense was going to crush the Bulls and walk away victorious.

A short time later, he heard Kensi’s footsteps as she came from returning her outfit to Hetty. She was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, her hair damp and hanging loose.

“Why the shower, Kensi? It’s not like we actually had to break a sweat this time.” Callen asked.

Kensi shrugged. “Showering daily is common in our culture, Callen.”

Sam laughed and stood to gather his things. “She’s got a point, G.”

Callen looked hurt. “I shower.”

Sam and Callen debated the merits of personal hygiene as they walked out. Deeks wondered when they started sounding like an old married couple and how long it would be before he and Kensi began acting that way.

“Drive me home?” Kensi asked, a bag casually slung over her shoulder.

“Sure.”

They rode in silence to Kensi’s apartment. He pulled into a parking spot and cut off the engine. He looked at Kensi who was staring off into the distance, not making any motion to either talk to him or to get out of the car.

“Kensi...” he began.

“Don’t.” She still wouldn’t look at him, but after a moment she reached for his hand. “Please. Don’t.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

Kensi turned to look at him, trying to read his intentions.

“Because, I’d like to stay. I mean, I know it’s been a long day. Sleep is good. I could use some sleep.” Sometimes it wasn’t always about sex, and he was a bit tired. Holding her hand was nice though, and he didn’t want to let go.

“Tonight didn’t bother you?”

Oh boy, he thought. This was a minefield even more treacherous that the whole ‘does this make me look fat’ question that girlfriends ask and there’s no possible way to give a good answer.

Kensi smirked. “You realize you said that aloud, Deeks?” She let go of his hand and opened up the car door. She stood waiting for a moment, then leaned down and asked, “Are you coming?”

Deeks got out of the car and they walked to her apartment. He began talking about actors and how Brad Pitt must feel. He locked the door once they’d gotten inside and turned to continue his explanation when he suddenly had his arms full of Kensi.

Breathlessly speaking between kisses, Kensi said “I’m not an actress.”

“Well, mmm... sometimes you are.”

“Not now.”

“No. Not now.”

She pulled him against her, her back towards the wall. “I’m also not fragile.”

Deeks lifted his head and looked at her. He had seen her eyes filled with tender passion before, but was different. Her eyes were all fiery and her urgency was contagious. He lifted her, pushing her against the wall and captured her mouth with his as she wrapped her legs around him. Their actions were frantic and wild, the tenderness they usually shared being pushed aside.

In the morning, Deeks wandered through the apartment collecting discarded clothing. He noticed that his shirt had literally been ripped off of him.

“Hey, we’re going to need to stop by my place.” He said as Kensi walked into the room. He stood holding up his shirt for her inspection. “Unless you’d like me to go into work half naked.” He swore she almost blushed and it made him want to sling her over his shoulder and carry her back to the bedroom. Of course, she’d probably kick his ass if he tried that.


End file.
